redvsbluefandomcom-20200213-history
Church
Church is the unofficial leader of the Blue Team in Blood Gulch and later in Valhalla despite not being the highest ranked member of the blue team (That honor belongs to Tucker). He inherited this position at the death of Captain Flowers, the original leader who died of a heart attack. He often comments on how much he hates his team yet, when in danger he works hard to ensure that everyone makes it through okay. Nevertheless, he remains an ineffectual leader, unable to give commands without being ignored or outright rebuked. He has a specific "hatred" of Caboose, who killed him 3 times and "called his girlfriend a slut" within minutes of meeting him. Personality Church keeps an almost constant facade of sarcasm and cynicism, driving away any potential friends. He is a loner and dislikes socializing. He is calm in the face of danger and doesn't panic. He enjoys his leadership position for the power and authority it gives him. When seperated from his teamates during the relocation of the soldiers of Blood Gulch after the events of Episode 100 and before Red vs Blue Reconstruction, he is isolated from outside contact for two years. At the end of this time period he comments to Agent Washington that, "It was nice", implying that he enjoyed being alone for indefinite periods of time. Church used to date Tex and, while it is unclear how she currently feels about him, Church still loves her, though he is embarrassed to admit it, as displayed during his time with Gamma where he was irritated when Gamma stated "Because you secretly love her" as his reason for preventing her death in his plan during his time in the past. When Church was replaced with Epsilon, Epsilon displayed similar traits, though he also displayed that he is more "whipped" compared to before, which both Tex and Tucker commented on. Epsilon's love for Tex went so far as even challenging both Washington and the Meta to a fight in order to rescue Tex and hinder their plans. He displays his love for Tex later when he insists on going into the Epsilon unit to rescue her despite the unit failing due to prolonged damage. Traits Church is actually an Artificial Intelligence program that was placed in Blood Gulch with a few washout soldiers to observe his effectiveness and abilities under duress. This is what allowed Church to become a "ghost" and possess others as well as the robots built by Sarge. He is a terrible shot, missing Caboose several times with a sniper rifle while Caboose was standing still. As a soldier, he is horrible in almost every aspect, including leadership, aiming, personal health care, equipment maintenance, vehicle driving abilities, and morale raising, all despite being an advanced combat AI. These traits are most likely due to the fact that he is, in fact, the Alpha AI which, sometime before the series began, was placed under stressful situations that caused it to separate parts of itself to prevent rampancy. Every other AI in the series (with the possible exception of Tex) is a piece of Alpha, which seems to be the reason Church doesn't possess great military capabilities. He retains these traits after Epsilon replaces and reverts into Church during the events of Revelation. Trivia *Church goes back in time numerous times to try and save the teams but fails repeatedly, until ending up apparently succeeding until much, much later when he failed once more in an unnrelated incident, after which it is assumed he succeeded finally. During this time he tries to fix different things about the past but discovers that he was the cause of much of these complications and tragedies. Such includes the locking of Lopez's legs during his possession of him, Captain Flower's death, Caboose shooting and killing him, the robot rebellion that consisted of Sheila and Lopez and Tucker's incapacitation during the meeting of all of the teams which was originally thought to have been due to O'malley (in possession of Doc) running him over. *Church was modeled, as an AI, after the Director of the Freelancer Project, Dr. Leonard Church. This is significant, as he played a part in the demise of the project, which is ironic. *Church is constantly regaled as one of the most plot-flawed of the characters in the series, having many traits, memories and abilities in the beginning of the series that don't make logical sense in the future tense of the series. Category:Characters Category:Red vs. Blue characters